


What Happens When They're Alone

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Best Friends, Boyband AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris and Viktor are Models and in a boyband, Comforting Chris, Cooking, Cute Friendship, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship goals, It isn't a sexual relationship, Loneliness, Model AU, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Whining, Whiny Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Viktor is pinning for the beautiful Japanese man he only met once but decided he loves, even though he doesn't know his name.His best friend and roommate, Chris attempts to pull Viktor out of his whiny puddle and bring him back to the land of the living, functioning humans.Based off the character's in the main fic, A.M Groupies but can be read as a stand alone.





	What Happens When They're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> All you really need to know is that Viktor and Chris are model's who are also in a boyband called A.M with Otabek, Leo, Seung-Gil and JJ.  
> Viktor meet's Yuuri in a nightclub but doesn't know his real name and can't find him after they spend the night together (nope, they don't "sleep" together, they literally just sleep).  
> Oh, and Chris has pictures of Viktor and "mystery man" dance-grinding together.
> 
> Enjoy silly battering friendship between Chris and Viktor :)

Viktor was curled into a ball on Chris’ bed, hidden under a blanket. The blanket lump was making pathetic whining noises, which Chris was refusing to dignify with a response when he first walked into his bedroom after coming back from a job.

It wasn’t the first time Chris had come home to blanket-lump Viktor in _his_ bed.

Chris was content to ignore his friend until he heard the distinct muffled sound of thumping that could only be one thing.

‘V, if Makka is also in there with you I’ll kick you both out.’ At the sound of their name, Makka barked and the blanket was thrown back dramatically to reveal pouting Viktor with his dog curled on his bare chest.

‘V, I have enough hair in my bed from the cat without yours and the dog’s added in.’

Viktor’s mouth fell open and his hands flow up to his hair as if to hold it onto his head. ‘Chris, my hair is no falling out!’

‘Ah! He speaks. Come on darlin’, it’s been a couple of weeks now, you can’t keep pining after that sexy Japanese goddess, you are too good for him.’

It honestly hurt to watch Viktor suffering like this.

Chris and Viktor had been friends since they were both children, their mothers put them in a dance class together with all girls and they found comfort in one another. Since then they had done pretty much everything together; school, classes, collage and now worked together as models and of course, their band.

In all that time, Viktor has never before shown the slightest interest in anyone, until that fateful New Year's Eve.

Sure, he had hot nights and one-off dates, he _was_ the most eligible man in America right now, followed closely by Chris himself, but no matter how his previous relationships had gone, he always ended the night curled up in Chris’ bed, seeking the comfort he didn’t find in others.

Viktor and Chris had tried to take their relationship to a more… _intimate_ setting but the first time they tried to make-out, Chris poked Viktor in the eye, followed almost instantly by Viktor’s knee connecting with Chris’ balls… after that, they decided that things were perfect as they were.

‘He is perfect, Chris… I am not good enough for him. He doesn’t want me.’ This wasn’t the first time they had had this particular conversation.

Viktor may know he is attractive, outgoing and wanted by basically the entire human race but he was also lonely, attention-seeking and needy. Having been flat-out rejected by the first person he had shown any semblance of feelings for, probably besides Chris himself, it had been an extremely brutal blow to his ego.

‘Cheri, you are too good for him. You are wonderful and if he couldn’t see that, he’s the idiot. You don’t even know what happened darlin’, maybe he thought it was just a one-time thing and that it was fun and exciting just for that night.’ Chris paused, shacking his head at the sadness in painted Viktor’s face.

‘V, we don’t even know who he really is and there is no way I am putting those pictures on my Insta just to find him. I have a feeling that particular method would not win you any brownie points.’

Viktor scrunched his face into a half-pout/half-gleeful combination as he obviously reflected on the pictures of himself grinding on the smaller Japanese man. Chris laughed as his best friend struggling to decide whether he was turned on or depressed.

‘Come on V, let’s do something besides wallowing more. Want me to cook for us, I can wear my sexy apron?’ Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friend and loved that he finally got Viktor to smile for real, it was the first time in weeks.

Chris outstretched his arm and helped Viktor out of his bed, slightly miffed by the cloud of dog hair that floated onto his sheets when Makkachin clambered off with Viktor but didn’t scold his finally smiling friend.

‘Want do you want, V, obviously besides my sexy arse?’ Chris slapped himself on the arse while he walking into their kitchen with Viktor trailing after him. Viktor always loved to watch him cook, he found it completely fascinating considering Viktor himself was basically illiterate when it came to cooking.

When they first started living together, Chris had asked Viktor to put the water on to boil while he took a shower. When Chris got out, ten minutes later, the entire floor of their kitchen was covered in water, the burner was on full blast and Viktor was attempting to use a pan to protect himself from the flames that were engulfing the entire outside of the pot.

After Chris managed to turn the stove off, Viktor was too frantic to explain what in god’s name had happened and so Chris simply never let Viktor cook so much as microwave popcorn or even toast, ever again.

_If Viktor ever does find his Japanese lover again, I bloody well hope he can cook._

‘I would gladly eat _his_ arse for every meal.’ Viktor sighed happily, looking out their window with unforced, lust-filled eyes.

‘Down boy! Alright, besides arse, what you wanna eat?’

Chris smirked as Viktor’s shift in the chair, the obvious adjustment to his pants, giving himself away completely.

‘Erm, just roast chicken and veg is fine, Cheri.’ Viktor batted his eyelids sweetly.

_As if **I’d** believe your innocent._

Chris tied his frilly maids apron around his waist and set to work, whizzing around their kitchen, prepping and cooking with practiced efficiency and chatting to Viktor about the shoot he had that day.

‘How’d you go with the lyrics for the new song?’

Viktor groaned miserably in response. ‘Nothing seems to fit with it, it’s just making me angry at this point. I am giving it to you to fix up while I do that photoshoot for the perfume ad tomorrow.’

‘I already tried, it isn’t working for me either, give it to Bek’s, that boy’s a genius at unsticking lyrics.’

Viktor laughed as their food was put on the table and they began to eat.

‘He is a good kid that one, I wish he would open up a little more though, I think we need to get him laid.’

‘Viktor! Scandalous! I love it. We need to find the perfect human but, nothing but the best for our Dj.’

‘At least we don’t have to worry about that issue with JJ, Issy is sheer perfection for him.’ Viktor looked over to the picture of his band, wrapped around the petite woman JJ was utterly whipped for, it was a recent photograph and it made the ache in Viktor’s heart a little lighter.

‘You know Chris, if that arsehole can find love like that, I think there is hope for the rest of us yet.’

Chris choked on his mouth full of water, nearly spitting it across the table before he managed to control himself, swallow, and cough while he continued to laugh.

‘Jeez Chris, never seen you have that much trouble swallowing before.’ Viktor grinned his silly heart-shaped grin as Chris rolled his eyes.

‘Like you’d know, V.’

‘You love me.’

They continued their stupid batter over the rest of their dinner and by the end of it, Chris was feeling a little less worried.

_Maybe there is hope for this idiot yet._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you did and haven't checked out A.M please do.  
> Follow me on tumblr if you catch the feels for it <3


End file.
